Shows that has with the ratings of MTRCB
'Rated G' ABS-CBN *''San Miguel Pure Foods: Kwentong Kusina, Kwentong Buhay'' *''Ni Hao, Kai Lan'' *''I-Shine Talent Camp TV'' *''Kabuhayang Swak na Swak'' *''My Puhunan'' *''Matanglawin'' *''Wansapanataym'' *''Sineskwela'' *''The Healing Eucharist'' GMA *''Born to be Wild'' *''Del Monte Kitchenomics'' *''Chef Boy Logro: Kusina Master'' *''Kap's Amazing Stories'' *''The Jollitown Kids Show'' *''Tropang Potchi'' *''In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley'' *''Jesus the Healer'' *''PJM Forum'' *''Armor of God'' IBC *''Family Appointment with El Shaddai'' *''Family TV Mass'' *''KapinoyLand'' *''Sesame Street'' *''Health Line'' *''Barney & Friends'' *''Once Upon a Time'' *''Y2K: Yes to Kids'' TV5 *''Popstar TV'' *''Jake and the Neverland Pirates'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''Batibot'' *''Istorifik: Pidol's Kuwentong Fantastik'' *''Family Rosary Crusade'' *''Sunday TV Mass: Healing Grace with Fr. Fernando Suarez'' *''Imagination Movers'' *''Pinoy Explorer'' 'Rated PG' ABS-CBN *''Kapamilya Blockbusters'' *''Sunday's Best'' *''Umagang Kay Ganda'' *''Gising Pilipinas'' *''Kris TV'' *''Sailor Moon R'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' *''Naruto Shippuden'' *''The Legend of Korra'' *''Kung Fu Panda'' *''Spongebob Squarepants'' *''Marvel Super Hero Squad'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *''Be Careful with My Heart'' *''Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala'' *''Muling Buksan Ang Puso'' *''Love Rain'' *''A Promise of a Thousand Days'' *''Absolute Boyfriend'' *''Mutya ng Masa'' *''The Bottomline with Boy Abunda'' *''Rated K'' *''Salamat Dok!'' *''Failon Ngayon'' *''Sports Unlimited'' *''Goin' Bulilit'' *''Luv U'' *''Toda Max'' *''It's Showtime!'' *''ASAP 18'' *''Gandang Gabi, Vice!'' *''The Voice of the Philippines'' *''Minute to Win It'' *''Showbiz Inside Report'' *''The Buzz'' GMA *''Kapuso Movie Festival'' *''SNBO: Sunday Night Box Office'' *''Umaga Na, Balita Na!'' *''Unang Hirit'' *''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' *''Pinoy M.D. Mga Doktor ng Bayan'' *''Tunay Na Buhay'' *''Wish Ko Lang!'' *''Anna Karenina'' *''Binoy Henyo'' *''Mundo Mo'y Akin'' *''My Husband's Lover'' *''Kakambal ni Eliana'' *''Maghihintay Pa Rin'' *''Mga Basang Sisiw'' *''With a Smile'' *''Maynila'' *''One Day, Isang Araw'' *''Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kuwento'' *''Vampire Ang Daddy Ko'' *''Sarap Diva'' *''The Tim Yap Show'' *''Eat Bulaga'' *''Wowowin'' *''Sunday All-Stars'' *''Celebrity Bluff'' *''Startalk TX'' *''The Ryzza Mae Show'' *''Adyenda'' *''ThunderCats'' *''Superbook'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Young Justice'' *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''Bleach'' *''Chibi Maruko-chan'' *''Toriko'' *''Detective Conan'' *''One Piece'' *''Unexpected You'' *''My Daughter Seo-young'' *''Teen Gen'' *''Para Sa Yo ang Laban na ‘To'' *''Countdown to Year/Lipad sa 2017: The GMA New Year Countdown (every December 31)'' IBC *''Magandang Umaga Ba?'' *''Linawin Natin'' *''Winx Club'' *''Showbiz Star'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' *''Lunch Break'' *''It's Partytime'' *''Kirarin'' *''Flower Boys Next Door'' *''Once Upon a Love'' *''Snooky'' *''Kapinoy Cinema'' *''Bidang Andrew n' Giselle'' *''Goin' Bukol Pwede'' *''My Batang Momay'' *''Safe In The Arms Of Love'' *''K-POP Star Hunt'' *''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'' *''Amor Bravio'' *''Petra's Panniest'' *''Nora Mismo'' *''Barbie'' *''PBA'' *''NBA'' *''The Main Event'' TV5 *''Sine Ko 5ingko'' *''Sunday Mega Sine'' *''Manila sa Umaga'' *''Good Morning Club'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''You Are My Destiny'' *''BrainSurge'' *''Karinderya Wars'' *''Likeable or Not'' *''Heavenly Beauty'' *''Queen of Reversals'' *''T3 Reload'' *''Cassandra: Warrior Angel'' *''Misibis Bay'' *''Storm of the Paradise'' *''Pidol's Wonderland'' *''The Medyo Late Nige Show with Jojo A.'' *''Alagang Kapatid'' *''Rescue5'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Spongebob Squarepants'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Kung Fu Panda'' *''Tutok Tulfo'' *''The Million Peso Money Drop'' *''Wowowillie (Rate''d SPG'' in April or May 2013)'' *''P.O.5'' *''Mister N' Misis'' *''Ang Latest'' *''Tropang Kulit'' *''Kanta Pilipinas'' 'Rated SPG' ABS-CBN *''Bistado'' *''TNT: Tapatan Ni Tunying'' *''Hiwaga'' *''Juan dela Cruz'' *''Got to Believe'' *''Dugong Buhay'' *''My Little Juan'' *''Glory Jane'' *''Magandang Gabi, Bayan'' *''S.O.C.O. (Scene of the Crime Operatives)'' *''Banana Nite'' *''Banana Split Extra Scoop'' *''Annaliza'' *''I Dare You'' *''Kapamilya, Deal or No Deal'' GMA *''Pinoy Blockbusters'' *''Diyos at Bayan'' *''Legal Forum'' *''Sarap Pinoy'' *''Bubble Gang Classics'' *''Bubble Gang'' *''Alisto'' *''Imbestigador'' *''Wowowin (on a April 7, 2017 episode of Wowowin)'' *''I-Witness'' *''Kapwa Ko Mahal Ko'' *''Magpakailanman'' *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' *''Ghost Fighter'' *''Hayate the Combat Butler'' *''Padam Padam'' IBC *''Cooltura'' *''Snooky'' *''Noel @ Late Night'' *''Chinatown TV'' *''Tumbok Revolution'' *''Sandy's Boyfriend'' *''Kassanga Mo Ang Langit'' *''Biyaheng Langit'' *''Report Kay Boss!'' *''Cyborg Kurochan'' *''Bitag'' *''The Weakest Link'' *''Kapinoy Cinema: Da King FPJ'' *''I Need Romance'' *''Rapunzel: The Series'' *''To Love Again'' *''ONE FC'' *''Sinemaks'' *''Happy TODAS'' TV5 *''Eyeshield 21'' *''Code Geass'' *''Da King FPJ'' *''Sharon'' *''Face to Face'' *''Wowowillie (formerly was rated PG from January to April/May 2013)'' *''Forever Barkada'' *''Reaksyon'' *''Joe Kapitan'' *''Undercover'' *''Flames of Desire'' *''Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face'' *''Rescue5'' *''Talentadong Pinoy'' *''Lokomoko U'' *''Hayop sa Galing'' News Channel 'Rated G' GMA News TV *''Light Up'' *''PJM Forum'' *''Midnight Prayer Helps'' *''Jesus the Healer'' *''Life Giver'' *''Go Negosyo: SME Go!'' *''Ang Mahiwagang Baul'' *''The Pinoy Foodie'' AksyonTV *''Manulad na Agrikultura'' *''Kerygma TV'' *''Mustard TV'' *''Inside the FIsh Bowl'' *''Family Matters'' *''Sunday TV Mass: The Healing Grace with Fr. Fernando Suarez'' *''Cooking Na!'' *''Chef vs. Mom'' Solar News Channel *''Oras ng Himala'' *''Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air'' *''Jesus Miracle Crusade'' INN *''Oras ng Katotohanan'' *''Kerygma TV'' *''Powerline with Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy '' *''The Gospel of the Kingdom'' *''Family TV Mass'' 'Rated PG' GMA News TV *''Kape at Balita'' *''Pinoy Abroad'' *''M.A.R.S.'' *''Biography'' *''Tonight with Arnold Clavio'' *''Powerhouse'' *''iJuander'' *''Mankind'' *''Bawal ang Pasaway kay Mareng Winnie'' *''Fashbook'' *''Best Men'' *''Motorcycle Diaries'' *''Pop Talk'' *''Adyenda'' *''Pisobilities'' *''Life and Style with Gandang Ricky Reyes'' *''Home Base'' *''Turbo Zone'' *''100% Pinoy'' *''The Blue Planet'' *''Sine Sabado'' *''Day Off'' *''Wagas'' *''Follow the Star'' *''Tasty Builders'' *''Sunday Screening'' *''Idol sa Kusina'' *''Bayan Ko'' *''PBL'' *''Shakey's V-League'' *''Sports Pilipinas'' *''News TV All Sports'' AksyonTV *''Manila sa Umaga'' *''Good Morning Club'' *''Dokumentado'' *''Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo'' *''Cristy Ferminute'' *''Love Notes'' *''T3 Reload'' *''Wasak'' *''Alagang Kapatid'' *''Healing Galing'' *''Cock Tales'' *''PBA'' *''NCAA'' *''PBA D-League'' *''UFL: United Football League'' *''PXC'' *''Bigtime Bakbakan'' Solar News Channel *''Early Today'' *''Inside Edition'' *''NBC Nightly News'' *''The Today Show'' *''Today Weekend'' *''Top Gear'' *''Solar Daybreak'' *''MedTalk'' *''News.PH'' *''News Café'' *''What I See'' INN *''Magandang Umaga Ba?'' *''Budyong Kapehan'' *''Linawin Natin'' *''On Line with Gene Orejna'' *''Star Yayey'' *''Nora Mismo'' *''Citong Cito'' *''Snooky'' *''Tayuan Ko Paninindigan'' *''Pinoy Star Stories'' *''PBA'' *''NBA'' *''NBA Action'' *''World Pool Masters'' *''Bakbakan Na'' *''Tukaan'' *''The Main Event'' *''Fistorama'' *''Kamao Kontra Kamao'' 'Rated SPG' GMA News TV *''Kings of Restoration'' *''Planet Earth'' *''I-Witness'' *''Personalan'' *''Takilya Blockbusters'' *''Brigada'' *''Investigative Documentaries'' *''Diyos at Bayan'' *''Legal Forum'' *''Sarap Pinoy'' *''Kapag Nasa Katwiran, Ipaglaban Mo'' *''Front Row'' *''The Healthy Life'' *''Ang Pinaka...'' *''Reel Time'' AksyonTV *''Punto Asintado'' *''Bitag Live'' *''Wanted sa Radyo'' *''Presinto 5'' *''Crime Klasik'' *''Dong Puno De Kalibre'' *''Reaksyon'' *''Bitag'' *''Wacked Out Sports'' *''WWE Bottom Line'' *''WWE SmackDown!'' Solar News Channel *''60 Minutes'' *''Late Show with David Letterman'' *''The Talk'' *''The Tonight Show with Jay Leno'' *''Undercover Boss'' *''Solar News Channel Presents Stories'' *''Town Hall'' *''Legal Help Desk'' INN *''Balay Tirahan Kanlungan'' *''A Taste of History: Isang Malinamnam na Kalayaan'' *''Tipong Pinoy'' *''Cooltura'' *''SSS: Kabalikat Natin'' *''Report Kay Boss!'' *''Kassanga Mo Ang Langit'' *''Biyaheng Langit'' *''Castro ng Batas'' *''ONE FC''